


curious

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"even when Patroclus is lying stiff and unseeing, Achilles still wants to touch him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	curious

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://koneko-meow.livejournal.com/profile)[**koneko_meow**](http://koneko-meow.livejournal.com/) in the one sentence fic meme, with the prompt "Achilles/Patroclus and the word 'curious'".

There is something about Patroclus's body that always always reminds Achilles of the very first time, when that hard lean body was still somewhat foreign and he had first traced over scars and lines and edges, and even when Patroclus is lying stiff and unseeing, Achilles still wants to touch him, but he does not - instead, when the Amazon queen dies, he fucks her, and he thinks _patroclus would have not have been like this_, but he did not do that to Patroclus; he would not have, would never have, because Patroclus is worth everything.

05.08.25


End file.
